The Siren
by Lalie Elhini Atta
Summary: How many secrets do people have and how can they change your perceptions? This one is actually a HGSS. Okay so that’s just a side pairing it’s also RLOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise here. I am only borrowing and I have every intention of returning them to their proper owner!**

**Summary: How many secrets to be people have and how can they change your perceptions? This one is actually a HG/SS. Okay so that's just a side pairing it's also RLOC**

**---**

**The Siren**

Hermione looked at the piece of paper in front of her in shock. "What the fuck?" She whispered in disbelief.

"What can your parents possibly say that's so shocking it would have you swear?" Ron asked as she had directed his and Harry's attention from their Quidditch dissection.

"Not what they said. What they sent- it's a letter from one of my muggle friends. I haven't heard from her since the summer. She's never sent me letters through the term."

"Why don't you read it?"

"**_Dear 'Mione,_**

**_How you doing? Everything here is just Great (Hermione had never known how she could portray sarcasm in writing yet she somehow managed it) Seeing as its our last year at school the teachers have piled work up to and above our ears, So my already pathetic social life is now non-existent!!!_**

**_You maybe wondering why on earth I chose now to write you seeing as you'll be coming back to Southend-on-sea soon but I'm bored (seeing as I've finished all my Urgent assignments...Shock!!!!!!! Horror!!!!!!!!) Plus I may have met up with your parents at my six-monthly check-up (see I'm still a good little girl and brush 2 times a day and not a filling in my mouth) and they could of mentioned that you would be staying with relatives in London over Xmas. Seeing as I'll be over there checking out unis (In other words avoiding my mother) so I thought we may be able to catch up. If it's okay sending me word you know my number- at least I hope you do or I might have to revise my opinion of you. YOU KNOW I WILL!!!!!!!!_**

**_ Love Aria L. Siren"_**

Once Hermione had finished reading the letter out Ron just shrugged and said "Who?" Before directing the conversation back toward Quidditch a topic Hermione really couldn't care less about.

Aria had been her friend ever since primary school. She was quiet different from Hermione although she was smart she didn't put much effort into her school work. Her interests moved more towards music and she played both the Orthian and the flute. But the made a good match because in her own way she was just as much of a bookworm as her friend.

---

What was left of the semester came and went and Hermione found herself walking out the barrier of platform 9 ¾ with Harry, Ron and their armed escort (which consisted of Remus Lupin their current DADA teacher, Moody, Tonks, and The other Weasleys). She looked around cautiously and caught sight of an auburn-red haired girl walking just ahead of her. On further inspection she confirmed her suspicions, "Aria!" She called out and the girl turned around confused. She caught sight of Hermione and she ran over to them giving Hermione a hug.

"Long time no see!" She said in her unusual accent her voice was sweet and melodious in itself. "This must be your family." She said looking around. "Well they sure roll out the welcome wagon!" She said after glancing at her luggage and back over to 'her family'. She looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow, "You're related to Harry Potter? Why Hermione you never said a word!"

"You know Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

"Not personally no but one does read such things in the newspaper." Aria smiled at him. "I'm Aria, Mione's friend. I've heard a lot about you. Mostly bullshit I'm sure."

"You're a witch?" Hermione asked in shock. "Why do you go to Muggle School?"

"There's that whole stupid law about magical creatures not being able to carry a wand. I'm not a witch well I am but in the ministries eyes I'm not considered one as they're prejudiced dickheads who can't see past the end of their noses!!!"

"What are you then? I mean you can't be a werewolf as they can enter Hogwarts and since its Day you're definitely not a vampire."

"Plus Ron isn't salivating over you so you can't be a Veela." Harry said and what Aria took to be Ron glowered at him.

"I'm a Siren, one of the mythological creatures that have hypnotic voices. My dad's a wizard or at least I think he is as my mum always refers to him as one of the 'depraved bastards' so considering her hate for wizards it's probably safe to bet he is."

"So you're a witch but forbidden to carry a wand?" Harry asked. She nodded unconsciously patting her side.

"What's that?" Hermione said looking at where she was patting her jeans.

"My wand."

Hermione gasped in horror, "W-what?"

"Oh please I said I wasn't allowed to carry one not that I didn't."

"But Aria It's not like in school when you hit our PE teacher in the groin with the T-ball bat! It's illegal!"

"You did it first!"

"Yeah but mine wasn't deliberate!" Hermione protested looking embarrassed.

"Yeah well what makes you think mine was?"

"The evil little laugh was kind of a give away."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She said, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Hermione rolled her eyes irritably. "Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Bill, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Mr. Moody, Tonks and Remus Lupin." She said pointing everyone out. Aria looked at Remus for a second then held out her hand which he shook politely.

"I like you." She said to him rather bluntly.

"Why?"

"No idea. I really got to go if I'm going to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Always hard on the last day of term."

---

"You said she's a Siren?" Dumbledore asked interestedly.

"That's what she said. Hermione seemed to think she was telling the truth." Mrs Weasley answered.

"And she had a wand, called the Ministry prejudiced dickheads who can't see past the end of their noses." Remus said smiling softly. Sirius's head bobbed up from where it was resting on the table.

"She said that?"

"Verbatim." Remus confirmed amused.

"Remus would you mind picking her up to stay here at least till the end of the holidays?"

"Why?"

"We don't know who could have overheard the conversation at the Station. It's better that she stays here where she can be protected for her own safety and Miss Granger's peace of mind."

"And by extension Harry." Sirius pointed out.

---

Remus had been lucky enough when he'd entered the Leaky Cauldron for no one to be manning the bar so with a quick look-the-other-way spell he had managed to grab the rooming sheets to find out she was in room number 12.

He looked around quickly hoping that no one saw him and slipped into the room and shut the door. He was met by a scream and he turned around shocked. Standing there was Aria in nothing but a pair of black pants and a bra. His jaw dropped in surprise and he quickly turned to face the door thankful that all the rooms had Silencing charms on them.

"Are you dressed?" He asked his voice sounding rather strained especially to him.

"Yes." She said rather breathlessly and he turned around to see she had put on a red tank top and was throwing a white button down top over it.

"Why are you here?"

"Albus wanted me to pick you up as you'll be staying with Hermione for protection."

"Why?"

"Because you're in danger from the Death Eaters."

"I can take care of myself. I'm a siren."

"What if they catch you off guard? Before you get a chance to brainwash them?"

"It's called hypnotism."

"Fine then before you can hypnotise them. If they overheard the conversation at the Train Station they would know you're a Siren and would act accordingly most probably a silencing charm so you couldn't make a sound."

"And what would you do if I said no?" She asked as Remus moved over and shoved all of her belongings in her bag.

"I would throw you over my shoulder and take you there by force!"

"Oh my night in shining armour!" She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Look I'm on strict orders to take you there. Most probably because you're singing won't work on me."

"What?" Aria said in shock, she'd never met anyone it wouldn't work on... not that she made common practice of trying it out.

"I'm not Human, I'm werewolf."

"Well no wonder you're so pissy. Full moon tomorrow night."

"Is this all?" He asked zipping up the bag and she nodded. He turned around and left the room. Aria ran after him,

"You're not very polite."

"As you said full moon is soon and all I want to do is crawl into bed!!!!!" He said as they entered the bar. He made his way over to the bar. "I'm here to pay the tab for room 12." He said to tom the Bar Keeper.

"That'll be 5 Galleons." Remus nodded and gave him the money. "Have a nice day."

"Dumbledore is paying."

"Well he doesn't need to my grandmother is one of the richest people in the world!!! And I have quite an allowance from her!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because she's a siren and we're morally ambiguous!" She snapped and he couldn't help but laugh.

"How did she get all her money?"

"How do you think she got it?"

"Sinking ships."

"Yes well she's been doing it for over years.We're immortal. Well we don't age."

"Who is your grandmother?"

"Why should I tell you?" She asked as Remus flung out his arm quickly and the Knight Bus appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore will want to know." He said as Stan stood at the entrance to begin his little welcoming speech.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wiz-"

"Can we just get on?" Aria asked sweetly and Stan nodded.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The corner of Grimmauld Place." Remus said.

"That'll be 6 sickles." Stan said still looking rather dazed. Remus quickly handed over the coins and ushered Aria to a seat.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I just asked..." She began but paused when he gave her a disbelieving look. "All I wanted him to do was shut up!"

"Yes but you can't do anything without a thought to the ethics."

"We already had this discussion and as you remember I don't want to be here and you gave me plenty of opportunities to send you on your merry way but I didn't!"

The rest of the trip went off without so much as a hitch but that's not surprising when neither of the spoke.

---

Can you guess who her grandmother is? My undying friendship and maybe even a dedication or an update on one of my other stories of your choice if you can. A hint her middle name is actually her grandmothers name.


End file.
